Secrets
by mellowmerrin
Summary: Draco wants to speak to Harry but the Gryffindors get in the way of what he wants.


My first ever Draco/Harry fic. It's kinda fluffy.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing even remotely Harry Potter related. This is done purely for fun and entertainment.

**Secret**

Draco spotted the trio across the grounds heading towards the lake. He had spent years watching them. Their routine rarely differed and it amazed him sometimes that Potter had managed to stay alive as long as he had, Gryffindors being as predictable as they are.

"Stupid Gryffindors." He mumbled.

_Now, how do I get rid of these two?_ The blonde looked over his shoulder at the two neanderthals who had taken it upon themselves to be his own personal shadows since first year. _Great._

Thinking he could slip past the two dunderheads he took off trudging towards the lake. The minions made to follow him before tripping over their own feet and tumbling to the ground with an undignified 'Oomph'. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Don't trouble yourselves on my account," he said shaking his head, "Just stay here. There's something I have to do."

Crabbe looked to his leader. "What are you going to do Draco?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to pee in the lake. Just stay here."

Without looking back the Slytherin made his way towards the lake and the trio.

"Godforsaken heat." The blonde whined to himself as he crossed the vast grounds.

Draco hadn't noticed when it happened, but the Weasel was nowhere around as he approached. _Probably gone to stuff his face again_ he snorted to himself.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry nodded at the other boy.

"I need to speak with you," Draco cut his eyes at Hermione, "alone."

"Not in your life Malfoy." Hermione growled through gritted teeth. "Sod off."

The grip on her books loosened with her attempt to sound malicious.

He had to get rid of this girl. He had very important business with Potter and she was not going to ruin this.

The Slytherin reached out and grabbed a rolled up piece of parchment. Hermione threw her hand out in a feeble attempt to snatch it back but she was no match for the seeker.

The parchment was thrown in the direction of the castle, not very hard, giving Draco the desired reaction from the girl. The scowl on Hermione's face said it all.

"Fetch, Granger."

Harry tried to hide his snort.

"I am not a dog Malfoy." Her eyes were locked on his. If looks could kill Draco would have been in serious trouble.

Draco looked down on her. His expression was stoic, he was waiting for her to cave.

She huffed, stomping over to the parchment on the ground to retrieve it, walking back towards Harry she let a growl slip from her throat.

Harry had his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh out loud at his friends distress. He knew he should help her but he was enjoying the show too much.

Draco looked at her curiously. _Can she not understand to go away?_

The Slytherin reached out once again with his seeker reflexes, grabbed a book from Granger's grip and chucked it as hard as he could in the direction of the school.

"What the hell Malfoy?" Ron scowled, ducking to miss the projectile, as Hermione stomped past him to collect her book.

"Potter, I've run out of things for your friends to fetch. Are you going to grant me a conversation or not?"

"What's he talking about Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nothing Ron." Harry surveyed the Slytherin for a moment before continuing. " Alright Malfoy, let's _talk_." Putting emphasis on the last word he brought his eyes to meet the blonde's and motioned for him to follow towards the Forbidden Forest.

Draco's heart stopped at the sight of Harry's emerald eyes.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine Ron. I'll meet you and Hermione back in the dorms."

"If you're sure Harry." Ron narrowed his eyes at Malfoy before turning back to Harry.

"I'll be fine. Come on Malfoy." Harry said with a motion of his head.

Ron turned to grab Hermione's arm before making their way back to the castle.

"About bloody time." Malfoy growled.

Harry turned around placing a finger over his lips.

He arched an eyebrow at the Gryffindor, the sides of his mouth curling into something of a smile.

Draco had his hands in his pockets as he and Harry made their was into the woods in silence. His Father would be furious over the display of anxiety but it gave his mind something to be occupied with.

He hated it when he and Harry were this close and ignoring each other. He would much rather be yelling. Or... He was brought out his thoughts as Harry stopped suddenly turning to face his blonde foe.

Draco leaned against a tree. "This place is always beautiful," he whispered.

The black haired boy moved closer, placing his hands on the tree next to the other boys head.

A smile ghosted over Harry's face before the Slytherin moved to meet his lips. It had been too long since they had last been alone together.

Their bodies pressed together as Harry slammed Draco backwards into the tree. The Slytherin slid his hands up the back of the smaller boy's robes, fisting them in an attempt to pull him closer. A strangled moan escaped when Harry's arm came around to grip his arse, his other hand finding its way into the blonde's hair.

Their kiss was passionate and meaningful, deepening at Draco's insistence. Harry's taste was intoxicating and Draco ached with the need to be as close as possible. Without even realizing what he was doing the blond's hand made its way to the bulge in the front of Harry's robes causing the smaller boy to moan and thrust against him. Gasps and moans could be heard but exactly who was the cause of them was up for debate. The two were lost in the moment but the growing need to breathe was frustrating.

Waiting until the last possible moment before he would pass out the blonde broke the kiss gasping for air. Harry was panting as he placed his head on the Slytherin's shoulder.

"Fuck, Harry," the Draco whispered into his ear.

"Draco?"

"Hmm."

"Meet me tonight?" Harry's breathing was becoming more ragged as his hands ran over the other boys body. He kissed the taller boy's jaw before nuzzling his head in the crook of his neck. "Please?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders placing his chin on his head. "You say when and I'm there," the blonde chuckled.

"Midnight?"

"Midnight."

He pulled the Gryffindor in for one more kiss. He poured every desire he held for Harry into that kiss.

There was no way he could deny how much Draco cared for him. His own desire becoming harder and harder to ignore. He couldn't do this much longer. He couldn't stand to be secretive about this. This was wonderful and he wanted to tell everyone just how happy he was. _But would Draco go for it?_ Harry looked into those steel grey eyes and smiled. _Maybe secrets weren't so bad._

"Come on Harry," nudging the smaller boy away from him, "You know everyone was watching so let's give them a show."

"After you Malfoy." Harry chuckled.

The two made their way back towards the lake and the school in silence. Dodging branches and avoided fallen limbs, Harry was lost in thought, not paying attention as a tree limb smacked him square in the face he began to curse.

"Dammit Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he kicked the back of Draco's leg just behind the knee causing him to fall to his knees on the forest floor.

"Shit! You'll pay for that 'golden boy'!" The blonde had shouted it in anger but when he looked back at Harry he smiled.

"Don't call me that ferret!"

"Dumbledore's bitch!"

Harry smiled shaking his head as he walked over to Draco, leaning down to whisper, "_Really,_ Draco? Dumbledore's bitch?"

"Yeah I like that one." The blonde whispered back before chuckling at the other boy's reaction.

Harry shook his head again as he ran his fingers through Draco's hair mussing it up even further.

The two emerged from the woods dirty and tussled as if they had been fighting, shouting insults the entire walk back.

"Just stay away from me scar head!" The blonde spat through gritted teeth at Harry.

Harry turned trying to hide the amusement in his voice as he shouted at Draco with a wink. "Fine!"

Making their way back towards the castle both sporting a scowl on their face. The excitement filling the air around them in anticipation for what the night held being known only to them.

Please read and review! xx


End file.
